


five times claire ignored her soulmate and one time she didn’t

by fangirl118



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl118/pseuds/fangirl118
Summary: Growing up, Claire knew that soulmates existed.
Relationships: Brad Leone/Claire Saffitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	five times claire ignored her soulmate and one time she didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmate’s music when they’re nearby. I saw this soulmate idea in a tiktok that I can no longer find but it immediately struck me as something that could work for BC.

Growing up, Claire knew that soulmates existed. When she was six years old her mother sat her down and explained that when she and her soulmate were close by one another and either of them were playing music, they would both be able to hear it. As Sauci explained the soulmate bond, Claire’s brow furrowed and she asked how Sauci knew that’s how it worked. 

Sauci smiled patiently and got up to pop a tape into the cassette player. 

“Listen” Sauci said. 

Claire sat and listened to the song playing through the room. It was one she heard frequently as both her mother and father seemed to favour it. 

“I don’t get it. What does the song have to do with you knowing about soulmates?” She asked. 

At that moment, Claire’s father walked in the front door. 

“I thought I heard our song” he began humming along to the music. 

Sauci crossed the room to greet her husband, then turned to Claire and explained. 

“I was listening to this song when your dad and I realized we were soulmates. He heard it playing but not out loud, only in his head and when he realized where it was coming from he came over and introduced himself.”

When the song ended, Claire’s parents told her more stories about different people meeting their soulmates and the different ways music brought them together. 

From that day on, Claire paid extra attention whenever she heard music. She was disappointed each time she realized she could hear the music through her ears and not in her head. 

One afternoon Claire was playing in the front yard of her house when she began to hear music play in her internal mind. She abruptly stopped playing and whipped her head around wildly trying to find the source of the music. 

As she looked around, she saw a car she didn’t recognize drive past her house but dismissed it in favour of looking for someone new to be walking around the area. 

Just as suddenly as it began, the music faded from Claire’s mind. She stopped looking and felt disappointed that she hadn’t been able to find out who the music was coming from.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing RPF and also the first thing I’ve written in about seven years so hopefully it’s not too terrible. I hope you guys have enjoyed this first instalment. I have parts two and three written and ideas for the rest but just haven’t gotten around to writing them yet. I may do some editing in the near future once I have the rest uploaded but for now this is what we’ve got.


End file.
